callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard Dog
Guard Dog is a pointstreak available in Call of Duty: Ghosts. When activated, a dog will spawn, and follow the player similarly to the AH-6 Overwatch. It has more health than a regular player. When enemies are near, it will growl, notifying the player of enemies close by. When enemies are too close to it or the player, it will chase them, and attempt to take them down in a single attack. Once a player dies, the Guard Dog will avenge their death by chasing after the player that killed them, regardless of the distance between the dog and the enemy. The Guard Dog will stay in a match until the game ends or it is killed. Guard Dogs can be hard to control at times due to their habit to run after enemies that kill the owner. The Dog tries to return to the player after killing an enemy, but it can go after another enemy in the process of doing so, making it difficult to actually have the dog by the player's side in certain scenarios. The aforementioned flaws are exaggerated on large maps like Stonehaven and Siege, where the Dog can run very far away from its owner. This can also make it easier for enemies to kill the dog. Said flaws are less noticeable on smaller maps like Showtime and Strikezone, as these maps give the dog less distance to run away from its owner, and smaller maps make the dog better, as the faster flow of these maps will naturally keep the dog closer to the owner. For combating Guard Dogs, fighting dogs at long range, high magazine capacity weaponry, and Shotguns are very useful, because the Guard Dog has a large amount of health, so either a high damage output or a long distance between the Guard Dog and the player are needed to safely kill the dog. The Riot Shield is also very useful, as the shield will protect the player from the Guard Dog, and the user can kill the dog with the melee attack. I.E.D.s are not very useful against Guard Dogs due to their fast movement speed, allowing the dog to safely detonate I.E.Ds with reckless abandon if they do not attack a player when the I.E.D is triggered. Bolt Action Sniper Rifles are very unlikely to kill the dog outright, making the sniper vulnerable in close confines. Guards Dogs are useful companions in multiplayer, similarly to the Support Squadmate and IMS. Since they have more health than a regular player, enemies who are trying to gun down the Guard Dog will cause it to chase after them (If not killed when an enemy first spots them), and also alert the player to the presence of an enemy. Gallery Guard Dog CoDG.png|The guard dog up close. Attack dog attacking CODG.png|The guard dog attacking an enemy player in multiplayer. Guard Dog whistling animation CoDG.png|The whistling animation when the guard dog is called in. Guard Dog in Multiplayer CoDG.png|The guard dog as seen in Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer. Guard Dog running Whiteout CoDG.png|The Guard Dog running on the multiplayer map Whiteout. Guard_Dog_wolf_skin_CoDG.png|Wolf skin for Guard Dog, on map Whiteout. Wolf Skin Guard Dog CoDG.jpg|Concept presentation of the Wolf skin. Guard Dog pointstreak ready CoDG.png Guard Dog deployed CoDG.png Wolf model 1 CoDG.png Wolf model 1 fur CoDG.png Trivia *The Guard Dog has a wolf skin available as downloadable content. Since a recent patch, if the Wolf is selected, the Strike Chain icon changes to the wolf's face. *The Guard Dog will drown in the water on Flooded. *When two opposing Guard Dogs come across each other, they will jump at each other. Both will continue jumping until one of them is killed. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards